Sad Danganronpa Oneshots
by iSpringlock
Summary: A little collection of our tiny favourite characters, all with sad tales to tell. -Criticism and requests are greatly appreciated.
1. Disappear (Hajime Hinata)

He opened his eyes, and all was a blinding white. It didn't hurt his eyes, nor made him want to shield his eyes. He couldn't remember anything; only the fact he went to Hope's Peak. He turned his head to the left and the right, there was nothing. And if there was something, it would be that blinding white.

Not knowing anything other than he was a student at Hope's Peak Academy didn't bother him that much. What did, was this empty feeling he had. It gnawed inside of him like an angry bear, trying to eat him from the inside. Trying to ignore it would be an impossible task, but he knew he would be well rewarded. Hoping that it would be his memories, he sat down and tried to ignore it.

A day had passed, then a week. He didn't know how much time had passed, since it was always bright. Time had passed, and he didn't know how long. But he didn't feel weary. Maybe, this whole reward thing was made up by his brain to trick him into doing something. Yes, that seemed plausible. He got up, feeling as fine as the time he opened his eyes. This confused him, as he was sure about twelve hours had passed.

'Maybe,' his thought's materialized in his head. 'that is not real.' He lifted his hand, looking at it closely. It did not blur. But it didn't seem to be attached to him at all. He turned it around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Should he try making something into reality?

An image of a girl with light pink dusted hair, wearing a cat hoodie and playing a Game Boy advance seemed like the perfect thing to make a reality. She seemed warm, polite, and kind. Maybe focusing on the image would manifest her into his lonely, white world.

So he focused. Harder, and harder, until she appeared.

"Hello," her voice was soft and hopeful. "I'm Chiaki Nanami." Her smile was the best thing he had ever seen. "What's yours?"

The boy had no response; what was his name? Ideas fretted across his memory, then he remembered what his name was. He opened his mouth to speak, but no matter how hard he tried to speak it, it wouldn't come out.

Chiaki seemed puzzled. "Are you not able to speak?" He nodded steadily, not sure why he couldn't say his name. "Why don't you write it?" She extended a pen and pad to him. He scribbled out his name.

Hajime Hinata.

Chiaki looked at it. A sad, yet knowing look formed on her face. "Silly, you're not Hajime anymore." Hajime was confused. He had remembered his name, and it was what he had written. "You gave up everything to have a talent like me, remember? You were surgically operated on to remove your personality, emotions, and…what made you, you. All under the Izuru Kamakura project." Her smile seemed empty now. "You became…the Ultimate Hope. Your name is…Izuru Kamakura."

Once she finished her sentence, everything started to fade, dissolve from this psuedo-reality. This forced coma he had fallen into. Only one thought came into Hajime's mind as he disintegrated from the last part of his mind where he resided. That thought was,

"I don't want to disappear."


	2. Unwanted (Fuyuhiko Kuzuyru)

Fuyuhiko was walking down the hallway in his home, the month before school started. He heard his parents conversing in their little lobby, and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Why did we let Peko into our barracks again, dear?" His mother said, quietly.

"To protect Fuyuhiko, remember? But, it seems like since his brother is coming back from his trip, we 'ought to put her to protecting him. Fuyuhiko is going to be gone, so he doesn't get in the way of his brother becoming the next leader for the mafia." He smudged his cigar into the ashtray. His fathers eyes were cold, not feeling any remorse for his son's looming execution.

"Do we have to kill him? I mean…we can always just put him in the barracks as we-!" Her voice was cut off by the booming voice that belong to Fuyuhiko's father.

"We never wanted him in the first place! You were crying because you knew that we would have to kill him!" His mother broke into sobs.

"Why- why him though? He's sweet…and he can be tough and independent…and what are we going to tell Natsumi? She loves Fuyuhiko."

"Hmph. She should get over it sooner than a regular girl would- now, we need to send Fuyuhiko off to Hope's Peak Academy. I told him to get ready this morning..I'll go into his room and make sure he's dressed." He heard the creaking of the chair as his father got up. Fuyuhiko started to run down the hall to get into his room and get hurriedly packed. He threw all he would need into his suitcase, and got dressed in his uniform. He then heard a heavy knocking on the door, which sounded more feminine than his father's knock.

"Yeah, come in." He pretended to be busy packing.

"Master? I saw you running down the hall. Is there something wrong?" Peko came and helped him finish packing up.

"N-Nothing Peko. And don't call me Master! I've told you this a thousand times. I'm your friend, call me Fuyuhiko."

Peko nodded.

After they had finished packing, Peko left the room as his father came in. "Ready?" Fuyuhiko nodded.

On the train ride, Fuyuhiko got a tiny compartment by himself. Laying down in the bed, he hugged the pillow and screamed. Since the train was loud, no one could hear his shaky screams. "I don't want to be unwanted, why did they treat me as if I was the successor if I'm not? Damn it!" He dug his nails into the pillow, then buried his face into it, trying to conceal the fact he was crying. Then the door opened.

Peko came and sat by him, slightly hugging him. "Did you hear their conversation, Master?" He nodded solemnly.

"Why do they not want me..? I haven't even heard of my brother."

Peko hugged him again. "Master…it's because they didn't mean to have you. Unfortunately, your mother didn't want to get an abortion. The reason they treated you like this, was until your brother comes back, you're the successor. They had plans to euthanize you or put you up for adoption." Peko's voice became shakier the more she talked. "I must go attend to your sister now. Do you want to say anything before I go?"

"Please come right back after you see what my sister wants. Please." Fuyuhiko didn't dare look up to watch her leave. He didn't handle the fact he had lied to his childhood friend well. He wanted say , _'Please don't forget about me. I love you.'_ , but that too, was a lie.

What he wanted to say would stay locked up inside him until he had found the right person. Someone he loved, not platonic, but romantically. But he knew, that he would never tell anyone these thoughts, because he was always unwanted. He saw it in millions of eyes, the ones that had the horrible pleasure of meeting him. He would die soon, if not saved by an miraculous angel that will never exist.

He never had a guardian angel, anyway.


End file.
